I want you to know
by Kaydan
Summary: Se situe après le 2x16. Clarke a quitté le camp Jaha, elle recherche la paix. Mais pourra-t-elle réellement la trouver sans clarifier ce qui s'est passé au mont Weather ? Pourtant elle n'aura pas le choix et devra accepter l'aide du commandant et ses explications auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas. Serait-ce donc possible qu'elle se soit trompée sur le compte de Lexa ? [Clexa]
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens !

Je reviens avec une deuxième histoire. Celle-ci se passe juste après la fin de la saison deux. Evidemment il s'agit d'un Clexa. Franchement, la trahison de Lexa me semble logique et en même temps non - la phrase la plus logique du monde, je suis sûre que vous avez tout compris. Bref, une fin comme ça, on peut dire que c'est inspirant surtout d'imaginer la future rencontre Lexa/Clarke qui j'espère se passera dans la troisième saison. Pour le coup, une idée m'est venue en tête du pourquoi Lexa aurait fait ce choix-là. Alors je viens vous livrer le scénario qui s'est construit dans ma tête.

Voilà, voilà :) j'espère que vous allez aimer ce premier chapitre. Il fait un peu office d'introduction donc c'est vrai qu'il n'y aura pas encore de grandes discussions. Hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire à la fin de votre lecture pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture )

Bien sûr, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni la série the 100 petite merveille de Jason Rothenberg.

* * *

Chapitre premier : **May we meet again**

Le vent faisait onduler ses longs cheveux blonds alors que Clarke traversait la forêt. De temps à autre, elle esquissait un sourire en entendant la douce mélodie que lui inspirait ce calme. Elle se sentait bien. Mieux même. Bien plus qu'il y a trois jours en arrière. La blonde n'aurait pas pu faire un meilleur choix que celui de quitter le camp Jaha et ses habitants. Elle n'oubliait pas le regard de Bellamy, sa mère blessée, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Lincoln... tous ces gens pour qui elle s'était toujours battue, pour qui elle avait tué. La jeune femme leur avait tout donné et encore à présent elle continuait sur cette voie-là en les laissant vivre en paix sans avoir à porter le poids de ses remords. Le lourd tribut de la victoire. Pouvait-on vraiment parler d'une victoire ou alors le terme massacre serait plus adéquat dans le cas du mont Weather ? Toutes les nuits, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle les revoyait tous. La position dans laquelle ils étaient morts, les hommes, les femmes même les enfants... ils n'avaient rien demandé, certains étaient même innocents. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Clarke le savait mais même cette petite différence n'arrivait pas à lui retirer ce lourd fardeau. Et tout cela n'était même pas de la faute du commandant.

Le commandant. Elle aurait dû se méfier, se douter que quelque chose comme cela arriverait, qu'en fin de compte Lexa n'arriverait jamais à utiliser autre chose que sa tête comme écouter son cœur par exemple. Le chef des Terriens avait été on ne peut plus clair. _« J'ai fait ce choix avec ma tête, pas avec mon coeur. »_ Après l'avoir embrassé avec tants d'émotions, de tendresse - Clarke n'avait jamais ressenti ça dans un baiser. Puis elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à Polis, de passer du temps avec elle, de se laisser une chance... elle l'avait trahie de la pire façon et laissé comme une pauvre fille aux portes du mont Weather. Lexa devait bien le savoir que Clarke n'abandonnerait jamais ses gens - ses amis, sa famille, sa responsabilité. Elle la connaissait assez bien pour le deviner qu'elle tenterait le tout pour le tout. Et pourtant, elle avait tourné les talons après ces quelques mots que Clarke ne voulait pas voir se réaliser. Revoir Lexa. Non pas Lexa. Le commandant, car c'était le commandant qui dirigeait, pas Lexa. La blonde ressentait une haine inouïe envers la jeune femme qui s'était ainsi jouée d'elle. Mais pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment se faisait-il que la brune l'ait si lâchement abandonné. Jamais elle n'avait montré de tels traits de caractère, pas devant son armée, pas quand le sang allait couler... il n'y avait aucune stratégie ou alors Clarke avait raté un épisode. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de croire que Clarke aurait fait la même chose. Non Clarke n'aurait jamais lâché les Terriens. Elle aurait cherché une solution.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle ressentait l'envie de frapper la brune, de lui rendre la douleur qu'elle ressentait chaque jour. Un soir, un loup l'avait attaqué, la jeune femme avait presque vidé son chargeur sur la pauvre bête cherchant à extérioriser sa colère et sa déception qui la rongeaient depuis trois longues journées. Depuis son départ, son pèlerinage l'avait mené à tous les endroits qui l'avaient marqué depuis son arrivée sur terre. D'abord elle était retournée aux restes du vaisseau par lequel les 100 étaient arrivés sur terre, faisant un tour au cimetière. Ensuite, elle s'était rendue au bunker et avait passé la nuit là-bas se rappelant de Finn, de la nuit passée dans ses bras, de ses baisers... de sa fin par sa propre main.

La jeune femme pleura cette nuit-là, évacuant ce qui refusait de sortir depuis tous ces longs jours. On attendait trop d'elle, qu'elle soit forte, juste, brave- parfaite. Mais Clarke n'était pas parfaite et de loin. Elle ne voulait pas être la princesse du peuple du ciel, ni en être le leader - juste prendre le temps de peindre, de profiter de cette nouvelle chance qui leur était accordé sur terre. Mais tous voulaient qu'elle soit sans faille. Avec Lexa pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie comprise, qu'elle pouvait se laisser reposer sur l'épaule d'une autre personne. Elle s'était bien leurrée. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait aimé passer du temps avec le commandant, pensant que Lexa existait derrière le masque de commandant qu'elle se dévoilerait à elle. Et si ça avait été le cas, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Pourquoi repensait-elle sans arrêt à celle qui l'avait trahie, l'obligeant ainsi à devenir un monstre. La blonde refusait de se morfondre et d'accuser quiconque. Elle devait assumer ses actes et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle s'était décidée en voyant les couples se rapprocher, ceux qui se tenaient la main, ceux qui se souriaient, le regard de Jasper... _Oh jasper._ Ce n'était pas Lexa qui venait de briser le garçon mais bien elle et pourquoi ? Pour en sauver d'autres. Tuer pour sauver. La logique lui échappait totalement. Il n'y en avait pas d'ailleurs. Abby lui avait conseillé de ne pas oublier que les gens bien ce sont eux. Les gens bien n'existent pas, non pas dans ce monde. S'il restait un zeste d'innocence en elle, ce n'était plus le cas et ce ne serait plus jamais le cas. Clarke avait changé, elle-même le sentait. Au fond ce n'était pas si mal. La solitude ne lui pesait pas encore, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer - pas encore, non pas encore prête à supporter le regard des autres.

Ses pas l'avaient menés sur le pont où elle avait rencontré Anya pour la première fois. Le mentor de Lexa. Une femme de valeur. Aurait-elle agit comme sa protégée ? Clarke jurait entre ses dents, maudissant ses pensées inlassablement tournées vers le commandant. Elle cherchait à tourner la page mais toutes les images macabres, les morts, le goût de ses lèvres... rien ne voulait s'en aller. Elle restait malheureusement prisonnière de ses souvenirs. Son chemin s'arrêta finalement ce troisième jour près du fleuve qui bordait le mont Weather. Là, où elle s'était enfuie avec Anya. S'asseyant en hauteur, la blonde but quelques gorgées de sa gourde, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. _Magnifique, c'est tellement magique. Dommage que tout ici cherche à nous tuer,_ pensa-t-elle, avec amertume. Ce rêve aurait pu être splendide, mais il tournait un peu trop souvent au cauchemar d'après elle. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe de son observatoire et ferma la yeux, épuisée par tous les récents événements. Sa respiration s'apaisa finalement, elle s'endormit.

Peut-être était-ce l'instinct ou alors un bruit particulièrement agaçant qui l'éveilla soudainement. Clarke se redressa, aux aguets, bataillant pour attraper son arme au poing. D'un bond elle fut sur ses pieds, le regard inquiet rivé sur la forêt d'où s'élevaient des bruits plutôt suspects. Prudente, la blonde jeta un œil derrière elle, crispée. Elle n'avait l'attention de se mettre en danger pour satisfaire sa curiosité surtout que les bruissements se rapprochaient. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer suffisamment les bruitages pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se croire toute puissante car elle possédait une arme à feu. Après tout, elle avait eu assez d'exemples avec les Terriens pour comprendre que tout peut arriver et tout peut changer. Lentement veillant à ne pas faire de bruits tout du moins le moins possible car empêcher les branches de craquer sous ses pieds restaient une capacité dont elle n'avait pas encore compris tous les secrets. Non, elle laissait ça aux Terriens pour le moment, elle avait d'autres préoccupations comme éviter de se faire manger toute crue par une bestiole à deux têtes ou pire encore. Le souvenir du Pauna restait gravé dans sa mémoire, très difficile d'oublier une telle bête qui ne semblait pas vouloir mourir ou alors était-elle tout simplement invincible. Dans son plan, la jeune femme pensait que rejoindre le bas de la falaise serait le moins dangereux. Traverser le fleuve, effacer ses traces et se trouver un abri, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle verrait arriver le moindre danger alors que dans la forêt elle n'aurait aucune chance et risquerait encore de se faire prendre par surprise par la chose qui, semblait-il, la traquait.

Cependant elle n'aurait pas le choix pour rejoindre le semblant de sentier qui descendait en direction de l'eau, elle devrait passer par la forêt. La blonde se mit en marche sans attendre, prête à faire feu. Son cœur battait. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. Pour tout dire, elle sentait de drôles de picotements sur sa nuque, se sentait observée. Mal à l'aise, elle accéléra. Elle y était presque encore quelques pas et elle pourrait à nouveau s'extraire de cette immensité touffue. Une branche craqua juste derrière elle. Clarke fit volte-face et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en se retrouvant face à face avec des yeux brillants. L'animal était aussi noire qu'une panthère, ses pattes épaisses et surtout ses griffes. _Dieu ses griffes..._ Son premier réflexe fut de lever son arme et tirer mais cela n'eut d'effet que d'énerver la bête qui pourtant saignait de sa blessure au flanc. Clarke n'attendit pas et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en la voyant charger. Elle pouvait lui échapper en traversant le courant. Cependant la bête traquait, s'amusait avec sa proie. Celle-ci bondit sur Clarke, la faisant rouler douloureusement à terre. Sa tête frappa lourdement le sol. La blonde en lâcha son arme. Elle se redressa chancelante pour se retrouver piégé sous le corps musculeux de la panthère. Ses mains autour du trapèze de la bête, Clarke cherchait à éviter sa mâchoire puissante, ses griffes creusaient ses épaules. Son cœur battait tellement rapidement. Elle allait mourir, c'était certain. Son arme n'était pas loin, peut-être que si elle arrivait à tendre le bras... oui juste un peu plus...

Puis tout fut finit. La panthère - sûrement une cousine du Pauna d'ailleurs - s'affaissa lourdement sur elle, l'écrasant presque. Puis, la bête roula à côté poussée par des bras. Des bras musclés appartenant à quelqu'un. Oui, ça devait être ça, ils devaient bien provenir de quelque part. Clarke cligna des yeux, hébétée, pas sûre de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Sa voix s'éleva comme un souffle **« Lexa... »** Etait-ce un rêve ou la brune était-elle vraiment penchée sur elle à cet instant ? Ses yeux verts inquiets ? Non. Impossible parce que Lexa se trouvait sûrement à Polis. N'importe où avec son peuple mais pas là. Pas là pour elle. Sa tête bourdonnait. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux pourtant elle jurait que le commandant en personne était là. Rêve ou réalité ? La blonde leva la main, constatant à quelque point ce geste lui coutait, à quel point il était ardu de l'amener vers la silhouette, vers son visage... elle perdit connaissance avant de savoir si elle parviendrait à toucher le velouté de sa peau. Fichue chute. Fichue bête. Fichue Terre.

* * *

A tout bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et aussi pour tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Vraiment ça me fait très plaisir de voir le nombre de ceux qui me suivent grandir et ça me motive encore plus pour la suite ! C'est un plaisir d'écrire autant pour moi que pour vous. Alors merci les gars et,

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : La revoir**

De la lumière. De la chaleur. Oui, elle le sentait sur son visage. Clarke cligna des yeux en tentant de se réveiller, mais c'était là une tâche compliquée peut-être trop. Son corps semblait complètement endormi. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Ses yeux se refermèrent, impuissants. Quelques secondes plus tard, utilisant toute sa volonté, ils s'ouvrirent complètement. Groggy, son regard ne manqua pas de croiser celui inexpressif de Lexa, assise près d'un feu. Toujours aussi calme, c'était à se demander s'il lui arrivait de perdre le contrôle. Elles se trouvaient proche de l'eau. Sa main, tremblante se porta à sa tête. Tâtant avec précaution, elle sentit sous ses doigts un bandage qui entourait sa tête. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le commandant presque accusateurs. Celle-ci ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de la fixer. La blonde se redressa en grimaçant, mais ne supportait pas de rester dans une position de « faiblesse » face à la brune. Qui d'ailleurs ne manqua pas de réagir au quart de tour, se rapprochant de Clarke une main sur ses épaules. Sa voix sévère ne manquant pas de la réprimander alors qu'elle la forçait à rester tranquille.

 **« Clarke, tu es blessée. »**

 **« Lexa... »** Commença la blonde encore légèrement dans le coaltar. Puis, tout lui revint à la charge. Son baiser. Sa trahison. Son abandon. Ses yeux, alors qu'elle la regardait comprendre que son peuple ne serait pas sauvé, qu'ils allaient tous mourir. La silhouette du commandant qui s'en allait, qui lui tournait le dos - Lexa qui l'abandonnait après lui avoir proposé de venir avec elle, de se laisser une chance. Non. **« Non ! »** Elle ne pouvait pas revenir comme ça. Clarke ne pouvait pas accepter que ce soit aussi simple. Lexa l'avait trahie et même si quelques heures plus tôt elle lui avait sauvé la vie, ça n'excusait en rien tout le reste. La partie qui faisait mal, celle qui brûlait encore terriblement dans sa poitrine. Un incendie de colère retenu depuis trois jours. Sa main se leva et s'abattit sur la joue de Lexa dans un bruit sec. Le commandant cilla à peine. _Face de granit_ , pensa rageusement Clarke. Oui, parce que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler l'autre jeune femme. Elle ne prêtait d'importance pour rien, ni personne. Oh si ! Son peuple. Ah oui, pour son peuple, elle était prête à tout même l'abandonner comme une merde devant le mont Weather. Les deux femmes se fixaient jusqu'à que la terrienne ne brise le silence avec un soupire à peine audible.

 **« Je suppose que je le mérite. »**

 **« Oui. »** conclut rapidement Clarke, toujours en colère. L'ex délinquante tentait de rester calme, car elle se savait bien trop faible pour tenir tête longtemps à Lexa surtout si elles devaient en venir à régler leurs comptes et pourtant... qu'est-ce que ça la démangeait de lui hurler toute sa rancœur dessus. Cependant ce serait être une preuve de faiblesse, une brèche dans son armure qui se devait être impénétrable maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en présence du commandant. Un long silence s'installa avant que la brune ne pose son regard sur la jeune fille blonde. Clarke crut percevoir une légère lueur inquiète au fond de ses prunelles émeraude avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. Sauf que Clarke n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser attendrir par sa « sauveuse ». Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser de la sorte avec elle et ses sentiments. La blonde était bien décidée à ne pas la laisser recommencer. Mais la terrienne insistait en restant tenace.D'après ce que pouvait en voir Clarke, le commandant n'en menait pas large et tentait visiblement de se faire obéir.

 **« Repose-toi, s'il te plait. »**

La blonde médita les paroles de la brune, quelques instants, puis se décida à l'ignorer royalement. Elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire et surtout pas le commandant, après tout c'était elle la guérisseuse, pas l'inverse. Et de la part de quelqu'un qui vous laisse pour morte... non c'est mal placé. Comprenant qu'elle avait perdu ce lien avec le leader du peuple du ciel, le commandant l'interpella comme s'il s'agissait là d'un avertissement, d'une mise en garde de ne pas faire l'inverse de ce que Lexa voulait. Ah mais, Clarke comptait bien lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la douce jeune fille qui avait débarqué sur Terre. Son regard se riva dans le sien, clairement provocateur. _Montre-moi ce que tu vas faire, commandant._ La mâchoire de la guerrière se crispa. Clarke esquissa un léger sourire, fière de briser l'impassibilité - qui la rendait hors d'elle - de son interlocutrice. La réponse de Lexa se fit sans attendre.

 **« Clarke. »**

 **« Commandant. »** répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton froid, le menton pointé dans un air de défi pur. Elles se jaugèrent à nouveau du regard. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de craquer sur ce point-là, bien trop fières.

 **« Où est le ... la chose qui m'a attaqué ? »** La question lui brûlait les lèvres, se maudissant au passage de craquer. Mais dans un autre côté, ça lui permettait de changer de sujet. Lexa l'observait, ne la quittait jamais des yeux, et ça la rendait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, parler semblait être la meilleure des options. Elle se redressa légèrement sous le regard mécontent de la brune qui pourtant, cette fois-ci n'osa bouger. Peut-être que le rappel de la main de Clarke sur sa peau, l'empêchait de zapper que Clarke n'était pas sienne et qu'elle l'avait trahi. Ce qui stipulait donc qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur elle désormais. Néanmoins, malgré son mécontentement évident, le commandant lui répondit avec simplicité.

 **« Je l'ai tué. »**

 **« Evidemment... »** marmonna Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel. Sûr que la tentative de changement de sujet ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Elle leva les yeux vers elle. **« Tu me suivais ? »** C'était important pour elle de savoir. Pourquoi ? Clarke n'en avait pas encore la moindre idée, mais elle avait du mal à croire au hasard que le commandant soit passée par-là au bon moment ou au mauvais, tout dépend. Lexa secoua la tête, se détournant pour retourner la viande qui cuisait. **« Mais encore ?** » s'impatienta la blonde qui ressentait une folle envie de secouer la combattante et supportait assez mal ce manque d'intérêt soudain de sa part. Et dire qu'une dizaine de minutes elle aurait tout donné pour qu'elle s'en aille après avoir constaté qu'elle n'était pas encore décédée. L'ignorant, la brune attrapa le morceau de viande bien cuit, qu'elle plaça avec nonchalance dans un bol, lui étant destiné.

 **« Mange. »**

 **« Non. »** Refus catégorique de la blonde qui allait finir par lui bondir dessus et l'étrangler. Oh oui, ça la démangeait dangereusement si seulement sa tête ne sonnait pas comme une cloche. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la caboche, pas très agréable pour ainsi dire. Et franchement ça n'améliorait en rien son humeur.

 **« Clarke, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu as besoin de forces. »** tenta le commandant de sa voix de Lexa-Commandant. Celle qui n'est pas sûre de qui elle doit être, quelle est la personnalité qui gouverne entre les deux.

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, commandant. Et puis que fais-tu là ? N'es-tu pas retournée dans ta merveilleuse capitale ? »**

 **« Si. Mais maintenant je suis là. »** Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait être agaçante à éluder toutes les questions comme si rien n'avait d'importance. **« Super... et tu repars quand ? »** lui asséna la blonde.

 **« Dans mon peuple, on remercie autrement la personne qui vous sauve la vie. »** déclara Lexa en tentant de garder le contrôle de la conversation mais elle se rendait bien compte que tout lui filait entre les doigts face à la jolie blonde. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Son affection à son égard finirait par la mettre à terre. Lexa le savait et comprenait que c'était inadmissible de sa part. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de ressentir ces choses pour la fille du peuple du ciel.

 **« Dans mon peuple, on ne sauve pas quelqu'un après l'avoir trahie. »** Tiens prends toi ça ! Clarke un, Lexa zéro et oui.

 **« Clarke... »** murmura-t-elle, ses yeux verts l'implorant de la laisser s'expliquer au moins.

Mais Clarke ne l'entendait pas de la même façon. A ses yeux, le commandant n'avait plus rien à dire - à lui dire. **« Non, tais-toi ! Dans mon peuple, on n'embrasse pas quelqu'un, on ne lui propose pas de partir avec elle découvrir sa ville pour ensuite... bordel Lexa ! Non, tu ne peux pas réapparaître comme ça sur ton cheval blanc, même le foutu commandant n'a pas le privilège de m'utiliser pour me lâcher. Je ne suis pas à toi ! »** Lexa cligna des yeux, surprise de subir les foudres refoulées de la blonde. Dans son peuple ça ne se passait jamais ainsi. Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas de disputes. Au contraire ! Mais cela ne se réglait jamais par les cris ou le regard furieux de la blonde, de ses yeux qui la foudroyaient du regard, démontrant sa haine et sa souffrance par la même occasion. Étrangement le cœur du commandant battait plus vite. Elle ressentait la peur au fond de ses entrailles. Pourtant, Lexa est intelligente et elle sait très bien que ce qu'elle avait fait sur la montagne risquait de lui faire perdre à tout jamais la jeune fille. Sauf qu'elle avait espéré de tout cœur, après être rentrée au campement, dans sa tente, que Clarke comprendrait et lui pardonnerait. Elle n'avait pas bronché à son coup, tout simplement parce que c'était ainsi que ça se passait chez eux. Les guerriers ne parlaient pas. Ils ont toujours exprimés la frustration, la colère et tous les sentiments par la guerre, la rage, la violence ou alors la passion dans le cas des couples. Mais face à Clarke, la brune restait démunie - complètement désarmée. Les émotions se glissaient dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension face à ces paroles. Elle ne parvenait pas à discerner le rapport avec le cheval blanc... le peuple du ciel restait étrange à ses yeux. Mais elle avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître tout comme elle souhaitait que Clarke lui pardonne l'impardonnable. Le peu de son cœur qui avait commencé à se réparer grâce à la fille du ciel, s'était brisé ce soir-là, bien trop consciente d'avoir tout gâché, d'avoir dû tout gâcher pour le bien commun. Trois jours s'étaient passés, trois jours à essayer d'effacer l'image de la déception dans les yeux de Clarke. Elle dormait mal. Indra avait essayé de lui parler, mais le commandant l'avait renvoyé aussi rapidement. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais pourtant...

« **Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ton allusion à un cheval blanc. »** Répondit-elle, intriguée et peu sûre de dire ce qu'il fallait à Clarke. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'était en effet pas du tout convaincue par la réplique du leader des terriens. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant si Lexa tentait de faire un trait d'humour ou quoi. Non parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas montrer à l'autre fille, que cette simple tirade innocente l'avait déridé un peu. Il faut dire que la comparaison restait saisissante. Au lieu de cela, elle poursuivit dans sa mauvaise humeur, option plus sage à appliquer lorsqu'on est sensé détester la personne avec laquelle on parle.

 **« Commandant, avec tout mon respect, ferme-la. »**

Cependant le commandant ne comptait pas la fermer au contraire. Elle avait tant à dire et à faire si elle voulait que Clarke l'écoute ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Après tout elle ne l'avait pas sauvé pour la regarder perdre la vie, parce qu'elle était trop fière pour accepter son aussi pour le simple fait qu'à part la blonde, Lexa n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un capable de lui dire d'une manière aussi clair de se taire. Bien sûr, la jeune fille restait par son rang son égal mais ce petit côté qu'elle possédait l'avait toujours attiré. Dès le premier jour, le commandant savait qu'elle était tombée sur un leader digne de son respect après le bref échange au sujet de son attaque et de la répartie de Clarke. La combattante ouvrit la bouche avant d'être coupé.

 **«Non. Non. »** répéta Clarke. Elle poussa un grand soupire avant de reposer ses prunelles dans les siens. Consciente qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, la guérisseuse se lança sèchement. **« Ok très bien, tu veux quoi que je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Très bien merci de ton aide, maintenant vas-t-en. »** Elle la fixait sans détour, essayant de ne pas montrer que même à elle ses mots faisaient mal. Non, la seule qui devait souffrir c'était Lexa - le commandant face de granit, pas elle. Frustrée par ses sentiments mélangeant colère et ... _bordel comment est-ce que je peux éprouver autre chose que de la haine pour cette fille !_ Raison de plus pour la foudroyer du regard, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire d'ailleurs. Tout était de sa faute à elle et ça continuait. Non Lexa ne pouvait pas simplement rester hors de sa vue, il fallait qu'elle se ramène, qu'elle la sauve... qu'elle agisse comme si sa vie lui importait. Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

 **« Clarke kom skaikru ! »** s'exclama vigoureusement le commandant pour retenir son attention cette fois-ci. Elle la voyait bien perdue et se demandait pourquoi, ne comprenant pas cette façon de faire. Maudissant le fait de voir Clarke la menacer sans pourtant jamais l'attaquer comme quelqu'un de son peuple le ferait. _Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'ils soient si compliqués..._

 **« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus !? »** La guerrière tendit simplement le bol de nourriture à Clarke, son regard captivant le sien. La jeune femme poussa un soupire dépitée en voyant qu'elle refusait de laisser tomber son idée de la nourrir, acceptant sa défaite face à la femme brune, elle prit sèchement le bol. _Génial... plus obstinée tu meurs._ Elle recula pour s'adosser à la paroi, amenant à sa bouche la viande savoureuse. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit peu à peu, se propageant dans tout son être. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de manger convenablement une bonne pièce de viande. La jeune femme termina son assiette et ferma les yeux, repue. La fatigue revenait au pas de charge à présent. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et croisa - encore - le regard de la terrienne, qui semblait satisfaite d'elle-même. Clarke plissa les yeux. _Je n'y crois pas. Elle a de la chance que ma tête me fasse plus mal que prévu sans cela... oh et puis pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de justifier. Bon sang, Clarke tu dérailles, ma vieille._

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu es agaçante, commandant. »** ronchonna la blonde aux yeux bleus.

Lexa ne répondit rien, mais comment ne pas discerner la petite lueur victorieuse qui dansait derrière ses prunelles. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa sauveuse lui tendit sa gourde. **« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvée. »** Après la nourriture, voilà qu'elle voulait la voir s'abreuver. Quelle idée de se montrer aussi intentionnée auprès de quelqu'un qui vous déteste. Haussant les épaules, elle apporta le goulot à sa bouche et but quelques gorgées avant de déposer la gourde près de la blonde sans insister mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle finirait par gagner - encore. Clarke avait besoin de se reposer, de se rafraîchir et de reprendre des forces et la guerrière ne partirait pas avant que ce soit le cas. Si elle avait dû l'abandonner au mont Weather, ce ne serait plus le cas maintenant, elle trouverait toujours un moyen de veiller sur la jeune fille quoiqu'il lui en coûte à elle. Cependant, jamais elle ne lui avouerait la véritable raison de sa trahison. Préférant que la blonde la voit comme une traîtresse, ainsi elle restera loin d'elle et ne mourra pas par sa faute - pas comme Costia. Lexa détourna les yeux vers le feu alors que le silence reprenait ses droits. Tendue, elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire ce choix, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait revu, qu'elle allait bien - il n'y aurait plus de raison qui l'empêcherait de redevenir le commandant et de reprendre sa place dans la capitale ou des affaires importantes l'attendaient. Le lien entre elles s'était rompu et ne devait pas se ressouder. Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur la blonde, mais le destin aimait se jouer d'elle visiblement.

 **« Je te déteste Lexa. »**

 **« Je le sais. Je le comprends. »** _Encore heureux,_ pensa la blonde. _Elle comprend... misère._ Cette fille ne pouvait pas être plus agaçante. _Je pourrais lui trancher la gorge qu'elle me comprendrait, pas possible._ A nouveau, elle lui jeta un regard furibond mais Lexa ne regardait que le feu qui crépitait joyeusement alors que la nuit commençait à tomber doucement. Alors frustrée, Clarke se décida à insister et à percer l'armure du commandant. Elle voulait ses explications et les aurait. _Si elle veut jouer à la plus obstinée, très bien, que la meilleure gagne._

 **« Et pourtant tu es là. »**

 **« En effet, je suis là. »** Non mais ce n'est pas vrai. La blonde tiqua et serra les dents, se raisonnant de ne pas lui lancer ce qui lui tombait sous la main derrière la tête. Quoique ce serait peut-être une idée, une très bonne même ! Sa main se posa sur un petit caillou, qu'elle saisit avant de le lancer. Un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage lorsque son projectile improvisé alla s'écraser à l'arrière du crâne du chef des terriens. Elle ponctua son attaque à la seconde où une Lexa déroutée se retournait vers elle.

 **« Tu comptes continuer longtemps à me répondre à demi-mot ? »** Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre avant de récupérer le caillou entre ses doigts et le faire rouler sous ces yeux bleus qui ne voulaient pas la lâcher tout à coup.

 **« Je ne te suivais pas, Clarke. A vrai dire je suivais la trace de la panthère. »**

 **« Toute seule ? »**

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer « **ça me détend. »** Et c'était bien vrai. Elle était retournée voir comment TonDC s'en sortait, passé voir les anciens détenus du mont Weather. A présent, elle profitait des instants qui lui restaient dans la forêt qui l'avait vu naître, dans un village pas très loin d'ici. Et après il lui faudrait endosser le rôle de commandant pour de longues réunions histoire d'éviter que l'alliance entre les douze clans ne vole en éclats. Elle avait œuvré pour cela, sacrifier Costia pour y parvenir, cette paix allait tenir sous son règne.

 **« Tu te fous de moi là ? »** répliqua la blessée, complètement médusée par cette réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas.

 **« Non, je ne me le permettrais pas, princesse du peuple du ciel. »**

 **« Oublie le princesse si tu veux qu'on continue de papoter, commandant. »** grogna-t-elle. Il ne manquerait plus que tous les terriens utilisent ce fichu surnom. _Merci les gars, vraiment._

 **« Tu n'aimes pas ce titre. »** constata donc la brune qui fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de partager. Les remords allaient la ronger longtemps, le jeune commandant le comprenait amèrement avec ses retrouvailles avec la jeune fille qui outrepassait toutes les limites sans subir son courroux. Elle appréciait même ces joutes verbales, au point d'afficher un léger sourire.

 **« Brillante déduction, commandant. Et ce n'est pas un titre. »** Clarke était déroutée de voir qu'après toutes ces accusations de sa part, Lexa parvienne à être détendue comme à cet instant où la blonde voyait ce fin sourire sur ses traits, qui ne pouvait que la rendre plus humaine et désirable. Se mordant la langue, la jeune femme secoua la tête. _C'est le coup sur la tête, c'est certain._ Mais voilà que Lexa insistait avec leurs coutumes étranges et ce sens de l'honneur. Celui-lui qu'elle n'avait pas eu devant les portes du mont Weather bien sûr.

 **« Chez les miens, oui. C'est sensé être un honneur. »**

 **« Pas chez les miens. »**

 **« Vous êtes un peuple étrange, Clarke kom shaikru. »** commenta-t-elle spontanément.

 **« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là. »** rétorqua vivement la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés. Puis son regard croisa celui légèrement perdu de Lexa. Elle soupira en balayant l'air de sa main. **« Un jour je t'expliquerai. »** puis réalisant sa gaffe, elle se tut avant de tenter une explication moins foireuse. **« Enfin... »** Lexa leva la main dans un signe d'apaisement, en secouant la tête.

 **« C'est bon, Clarke, tout va bien. »** Bien que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, car ce que Clarke venait de dire aurait pu se produire dans un monde où Lexa n'aurait pas tout gâché avec elle. Gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle se rendait compte que ses paroles étaient douloureuses pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Mais le côté Clarke rancunière refusait d'admettre que Lexa malgré tous ses fichus défauts et bon sang il y en a un paquet, comptait ou avait compté à ses yeux. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas rester simplement en colère aussi ? Manifestement non.

 **« N'est-ce pas imprudent pour le commandant de chasser seule ? »** demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

 **« Clarke, ce que tu viens de me demander supposerait que je suis incapable de défendre ma vie seule.»**

 **« Désolée, mon peuple est étrange. »** Ah la fameuse répartie de la blonde le retour. Mais ça vaut bien un deux à zéro pour elle, non ? Elle bailla doucement en levant la main devant sa bouche. Lexa quant à elle fit mine de ne pas entendre la pique. Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que la brune remuait doucement les braises, non sans avoir remarqué que la jeune femme avait bu goulûment, se croyant abrité de son regard. _Bien_ songea Lexa, quand elle vit que Clarke piquait du nez. Elle se leva sans un bruit et sans un mot. Elle disparaissait quelques instants plus tard en direction de la forêt. Clarke, somnolente, tenta de comprendre où elle allait puis se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, tout en sentant ce léger pincement dans son cœur - un manque. Le manque de la personne qu'elle déteste le plus au monde, c'est bien ça ? _Logique, très logique Clarke._ Sur ces pensées, la jeune femme se laissa porter par la fatigue et s'endormit, trop épuisée pour lutter encore longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les gens !

Je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à poster mes prochains chapitres étant donné que mes cours ont commencé et que ma filière n'est pas des plus faciles. Mais je ne vais pas les arrêter et je vais faire au mieux pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre. Du coup, encore et toujours, merci à vous tous ! Et désolée du temps que ça prend.

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant en tout cas.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Quand Clarke émergea, elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Sa tête lui causait moins de douleur. Elle remarqua être emmitouflée dans une couverture qui n'était pas là lorsqu'elle s'est endormie. La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de relever les yeux pour constater qu'elle était seule près du feu déjà éteint. Où était passé le commandant ? Puis, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, alors qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil, elle avait aperçût la silhouette de la terrienne s'éloignée de leur campement improvisé. Etait-elle partie définitivement après l'avoir couverte ? Clarke se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si elle devait être mécontente que Lexa l'abandonne ainsi ou plutôt soulagée que la terrienne reparte vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes trop difficile à dire pour l'instant, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer le léger pincement qu'elle ressentait, se sentant soudainement très seule. _Allez Clarke, secoue-toi !_ La jeune femme se releva, repoussant la couverture et fit quelques pas en direction de la rivière qui coulait en contrebas. Se penchant au bord, elle ramena un peu d'eau à son visage lorsqu'une voix surgit dans son dos manquant de la faire tomber à l'eau.

 **« Bon matin Clarke. »**

Merde ! Clarke se retourna d'un coup pour contempler la cheffe des terriens quelques pas devant elle. Ses yeux pétillaient. Clarke serra les dents. _Génial, se faire surprendre comme une débutante parfait._ Visiblement le commandant trouvait la scène particulièrement à son goût mais elle ne commenta pas la mini crise cardiaque de la blonde. Celle-ci fit comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé et répondit avec simplicité **« Bonjour Lexa. »** Elle constata tout de même qu'elle avait dit Lexa au lieu de commandant et ça ne lui plaisait que très moyennement, ce n'était pas le moyen de se laisser amadouer par la façon d'être de la brune.

Elle passa à côté de Lexa sans rien ajouter et retourna auprès de ses maigres effets pour se préparer à partir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle traine encore par ici en compagnie du commandant. Elle était partie pour s'éloigner de tout ce qui lui rappelait le mont Weather et Lexa. Difficile de se recentrer lorsque l'un des points sensibles se trouve à quelques mètres. Mais Lexa ne fut pas dupe et comprit bien où Clarke voulait en venir.

 **« Clarke, tu dois retourner auprès des tiens. »**

 **« Pas question. »** gronda-t-elle en retour en se tournant vers elle. Avant que la brune puisse argumenter, la blonde secoua la tête avant de poursuivre d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. **« Non, ne t'en mêle pas. Tu n'as pas à m'ordonner quoique ce soit. »** Bien décidée à ne pas se démonter, elle attrapa son sac et le mit sur son épaule avant de s'avancer vers la terrienne qui avait sûrement dans l'idée de lui barrer la route. Lexa comme à son habitude restait impassible, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Clarke.

 **« Ce n'est pas un ordre Clarke, c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Et les tiens. »**

 **« Oh pardon et comment sais-tu que c'est le mieux pour moi ? De quel droit t'en préoccupe t'en ? »** s'énerva la blonde qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles que Lexa recommence à se prendre pour sa mère ou dieu sait quoi. Déterminée, elle fit encore quelques pas sans que la terrienne ne bouge. Le regard de Clarke se durcit et se fit plein de défi. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse la brune lui dicter sa conduite. Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontaient du regard avant que Lexa ne brise le silence de sa voix calme et posée.

 **« Alors, accompagne-moi. »**

 **« Oh non, non, je ne vais pas t'accompagner. »**

 **« Tu ne peux rester seule et errer Clarke. »** argumenta la brune en secouant la tête. Conquise de reconnaître la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de la blonde.

 **« Et pourquoi cela ? »**

 **« C'est dangereux. »**

Clarke en resta sans voix et la fixa, l'air incrédule. Vraiment ? C'est dangereux ? C'était là le seul argument qu'elle trouvait à exposer pour la convaincre de ne pas la repousser, de retourner au camp Jaha ? Constatant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en testant la patience de la terrienne, Clarke se mordit la lèvre avant de changer complètement de sujet.

 **« Donne-moi les vraies raisons de ta présence ici, commandant ? »**

 **« ... »**

Comme elle s'y attendait le chef des terriens ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder son regard rivé sur elle. Peut-être arrivait-elle a lire un certain inconfort qui se traduisait par sa façon de changer légèrement de posture mais ses yeux ne fuyaient pas, toujours fiers. Seulement la blonde commençait à arriver au bout de sa jauge de patience. Levant les yeux au ciel, cette fois-ci elle écarta la brune et passa à côté.

 **« Et bien alors, je vais rester encore un peu et errer seule. »** Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que la main de la terrienne attrapait fermement son bras. **« Non. »** Clarke dégagea avec force son bras au comble de l'exaspération avant de tenter une riposte. Bien sûr la blonde n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis au bien fondé de ses actions seule la colère agissait. Ses pensées envers la brune depuis si longtemps refoulées. Elles commençaient toutes à refaire surface une nouvelle fois. Elle faucha les jambes de Lexa comme l'avait appris Bellamy. Cependant, la brune fut plus rapide et l'entraina dans sa chute, prenant immédiatement le dessus, la plaquant au sol avec un léger sourire goguenard.

 _Merde, merde, merde._ Ah ça, Clarke commençait à croire qu'elle avait hérité un talent particulier pour se trouver dans des situations fâcheuses pour rester poli. Après avoir tenté de se dégager sans grand résultat, elle se résigna.

 **« Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me tuer pour m'en empêcher ? »** lança-t-elle avec hargne.

Mais au lieu de voir la terrienne s'énerver, celle-ci préféra plutôt afficher un sourire - lui sourire, ce qui avait tendance à rendre Clarke au bout du bout. Comment cerner une fille comme elle sérieusement ? Ses muscles se détendirent et la pression qu'imposait Lexa sur son corps diminuait elle aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'autre femme ne se décide de la libérer.

 **« Je n'irai pas dans cet extrême là. Je me voyais plutôt t'assommer et t'attacher à mon cheval. »**

D'ailleurs celle-ci avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la tournure des événements. Ses paroles ne firent rien pour améliorer l'humeur de la nouvelle venue sur terre. A nouveau déroutée, Clarke constatait que sa colère fluctuait et qu'elle en arrivait même à esquisser un léger sourire à sa réponse qui pourtant il ya quelque secondes l'aurait fait sauter hors de ses gonds. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle repoussa Lexa alors que cette dernière se redressait. **« Très drôle, vraiment. »** Le regard que lui lança le commandant ne l'aida pas à comprendre si elle plaisantait vraiment ou si elle était sérieuse. Visiblement elle serait totalement capable de le faire. Lexa s'éloigna apparemment certaine que la blonde ne tenterait pas à nouveau de lui fausser compagnie. Clarke, toujours prête à partir, fronça les sourcils en scrutant le dos de la brune qui rassemblait ses propres affaires.

 **« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne, commandant ? »** Et c'était là une question sérieuse qui attendait une réponse du même genre, Clarke voulait que Lexa comprenne à quel point ça comptait pour elle. Son interlocutrice riva son regard sur le sien et très sérieuse elle ne perdit pas de temps pour donner sa réponse si simple et sincère. **« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Polis changerait ta façon de voir mon peuple. »** Mais ce que se demandait Clarke était toute autre chose. Plutôt comme _est-ce que ça changerait la façon dont moi je te vois ?_ Voilà ce qui l'importait vraiment. Soupirant profondément, capitulant à nouveau tout en se jurant de ne pas recommencer, Clarke rendit les armes. **« Très bien commandant, tu remportes cette manche je te suis. Mais il n'est pas question que je retourne au camp Jaha. »** Lexa hocha la tête **.**

 **« Je comprends, Clarke. Merci. »**

 **« Merci de quoi ? »**

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse seulement le fameux presque sourire du commandant alors qu'elle se hissait sur son cheval avec aisance.

 **« Lexa, réponds-moi ! »** grogna-t-elle.

 **« Monte Clarke kom skaikru, nous avons du chemin à faire. »** fut la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir alors que Lexa lui tendait la main pour l'aider à grimper derrière elle sur sa monture.

Elle était épuisée malgré avoir pu dormir ces quelques heures mais cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment soin d'elle, comme si elle essayait d'extérioriser ses blessures ainsi. Le commandant n'était pas dupe et le voyait très clairement. Impossible cependant de parvenir à savoir si le commandant s'en voulait ou ce qu'elle ressentait encore vis-à-vis de Clarke. Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes ponctué du martellement des sabots sur le sol. La jeune femme blonde se laissait bercer et à force la fatigue reprenait doucement ses droits mais Clarke avait du mal à se détendre et tentait de maintenir une certaine distance avec le corps du commandant pourtant juste devant elle. Pourtant c'était tentant, très tentant même. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur les alentours, sur les bruits, les couleurs. Elle cherchait s'évader de tous les derniers événements qui avaient tous marqués une partie de l'histoire des peuples de la terre.

 **« TonDC ? »** demanda-t-elle quelques heures plus tard en apercevant le village.

 **« Oui, il faut que je passe par quelques villages avant de rentrer à la capitale. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »**

 **« Non, non, c'est bon. C'est plutôt les tiens que ça va déranger. »**

 **« Oh non, je ne crois pas. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Tu es celle qui a fait plier la montagne, Clarke. Pour mon peuple, ce n'est pas rien. »** affirma Lexa, dont la voix laissait percer une certaine fierté.

 **« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »** demanda Clarke, pas certaine d'apprécier la réponse du commandant.

 **« Que tous connaissent ton nom en autre.** »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, sentant subitement un étau autour de sa poitrine. _Non, non, pas ici..._ elle se força à inspirer calmement. Finalement, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir céder. Elle ne cherchait pas à être connue. Non ce qu'elle désirait à présent c'était se fondre dans la masse, qu'on arrête de la voir comme étant celle qui a tué 300 guerriers, qui a tué des innocents dans la montagne des enfants. Non Clarke ne voulait pas tout ça. Et c'était trop tard, elles entraient dans le village. Tous les regards convergeaient vers le commandant évidemment et les murmures ne tardèrent pas à s'élever parmi les habitant en voyant qui se trouvait derrière leur chef.

 **« Lexa... »** murmura Clarke ne sachant pas où se mettre et encore moins si elle ne devait pas faire demi-tour tout de suite.

 **« Tout ira bien. Détends-toi.** » lui rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse, constatant bien le malaise de sa comparse. Clarke grommela une réponse peu convaincue. Les deux femmes mirent pieds à terre et s'approchèrent du milieu du village. Les terriens les saluaient, les enfants se précipitaient pour mieux voir. Le commandant prit le temps de saluer son peuple avant d'entrainer Clarke vers sa tente. Indra ne mit pas longtemps à venir à la rencontre des deux femmes. Elle se stoppa net en voyant la blonde, serra les dents. Le commandant ne fit pas attention à la réaction de son général et pénétra à l'intérieur. Laissant les deux femmes se jauger du regard. Clarke ne baissa pas les yeux devant ceux dangereux de l'autre femme, avant que celle-ci ne lui fasse un signe de tête, puis elles entrèrent à la suite de Lexa.


End file.
